Strong Willed Beauty
by XInuKagXOXORobStarX
Summary: REWRITING Naraku has some how gotten through the well and has killed Kagome's family where does Kagome go and will she be able to handle this? And what is this,Kagome a hidden power! Pairings InuxKags and some MirxSan REWRITING
1. how could you

This idea just hit me. Cause i always wanted to know what would happen if Kagome had to live with Inuyasha and the gang. And it ever so happens its b/c her family is dead and its dangerous to be by herslef or.. i am

telling way to much im going to shut up now

-**InuyashaxKagome1994**

**!!ENJOY!!**

* * *

A raven haired girl with a heart shaped face and looked to be 15 climbed out of a well and threw her bag over the side.

This girl's name was Kagome and her life would never be the same after this inncident.

"Oww." Kagome wined in pain

"I swear I'm going to break my back if i keep bringing that bag, it's heavier than me!"

"Weird Inuyasha didn't even put up a fight..oh well I should just enjoy myself." Kagome said cheerfully with a smile

'Huh,..whats that strange aura...wait I'm just imagining things because I've been in the feudal era too long.'

Or so she thought

All of a sudden there was a loud crash

"What was that?"

"It came from inside the house."

"AAAHHHhhh!!" someone yelled

'That was gramps, something wrong' Kagome thought as she ran into the house

When she got there she found a terrible sight, her mother was hitting Souta causing him to wince in pain and scream and her grandfather was on the floor with a huge whole in his gut bleeding to death

"Grandpa.."Kagome said with tears streaming down her face

"Ka..go..me...run..away."Then he was gone..forever

"NO!! Mom stop this now!! What has gotten into you?!" Kagome yelled in question with tears pouring down her face

Mrs.Higurashi looked at her daughter with evil eyes "Get away you bitch!" She yelled

"Wha-.."

'Wait a second I sense a jewel shard it's coming from mom and it's tainted'

'But who is controlling her I mean she would never do this to us..unless..Naraku but how?!' Kagome thought trying to figure out how Naraku got through the well

'And why would he. Hold up ask questions later not now..'

Right then Mrs.Higurashi threw Souta to the floor

"AHHH.."Souta yelled out in pain he was bleeding everywhere with gashes here and there

"Huh SOU--" Kagome yelled But she soon was cut off because Mrs.Higurashi puncher her in the gut which caused her to cough up blood

"AAAHHH.." Kagome screamed in pain

'Inuyasha help me'

Mrs.Higurashi grabbed a knife and tried to stab Kagome but Kagome dodged it but not far enough she hit her in the side of her stomach

"UGhh...uunnn.."

'No I can't die from my mother's hands when it's not even her i have to be strong I need to see Inuyasha again'

Kagome gasped

'Inuyasha...no i know I'm not going to die especially when he's still here..no'

Mrs.Higurashi hit her in the gut again

"UUGGHHhh.."

'I'm not going to die'

"_**INUYASHA!!"**_ Kagome yelled _**"HELP!!"**_

Then Mrs.Higurashi knocked her out

"He's not coming you bit--"

'Stop it get out of me. I'm not going to kill my baby I already killed my other one and my father'

She told the 'thing'. fighting it to come out she grabbed the knife and stabbed herself where the shard was causing the tainted shard to come out

"I'm...so...sorry." Mrs.Higurashi said then fell to the floor bleeding and stopped breathing

"NO!! Mom..Im so sorry I should've figured this out earlier and stopped it from coming" Kagome said with tears

'My whole family is gone because of me..'

"Something's wrong." Inuyasha said to himself "I smell Kagome's blood and not just her's,her family's too!"

Inuyasha growled

'Damnit I should've went with her but I'm just too stupid to.'

Inuyasha didn't realize he had 'watchers' which were Miroku, Sango, and Shippo

"Inuyasha go see if Kagome's alright." Miroku said

"Damn can I not have any privacy?!"

"Inuyasha don't start a fight just go see if she's ok, I don't want her to end up being in trouble." Sango said

"Yeah go see if she's ok Inuyasha." Shippo said

"I am. The blood is strong and fresh." Inuyasha said running to the well

Inuyasha jumped in the well

'Kagome please be alright'

* * *

What do you think?

like it? hate it? love it?

tell me

and what I should do

right now I'm watching Life with Derek

and its 11 at night

well review please

but please no harsh ones

InuyashaxKagome1994

thank you!!

:o)


	2. I'm week

Hey everyone,

sorry i didnt update soon enough

Last week i couldnt get on the computer because of school

This past weekend i couldn't because I was at a wedding in Ashville

When i got back on Sunday it was 6 P.M and i really wanted to see how my friends were doing

I found out that my great grandmother passed away on Friday and yeah I was really sad

Yesterday I didnt because I was trying to read other stories that were updated and talk to my friends

Anyways I would like to thank everyone who reaviewed

gives everyone who reviewed a hug

So here it is chpt.2 "Im week"

* * *

_Last time_

_"I am, the blood is strong and freash." Then he jumped into the well_

_'Kagome please be okay'_

* * *

_Now:_

When Inuyasha got out of the well he ran to the house. When he got there he saw Kagome's family on the floor bleeding and there were no signs of them living

'There dead but how?'

"UUggg.." Kagome said trying to get up

"Kagome!"

"Inu..yasha.." Then she was about to hit the floor but Inuyasha caught her

"Kagome, who did this to you?" Inuyasha asked with worry thick in his voice

Kagome looked away

"Kagome answer me!" Inuyasha now yelling at her he was becoming quit impatient. "I'm going to kill the per-" he stopped and looked at Mrs.Higurashi who had the knife in her hand and he smelt Kagomes blood on it

"Your mother did it to you, didn't she?" he asked

"It,it wasn't her." Kagome said now with tears rolling down her face, "She was being controlled, and I think by,..by Naraku."

Inuyasha groweled at the name, Kagome looked around and spotted Souta, she gasped

"NO!" She cried with tears running down her face

She got up and ran over to Souta's side

She kneeled down beside him

"Souta Im so sorry." She balled her hands into fists and cried, she rubbed her hand against his cheek and felt the cold, the coldness of death, her tears hit his cheek

Yeah she knew that they wouldn't make it, but she thought it was just an awful dream that she would wake up from and go on with her normal well almost normal day. I mean brothers and sisters are really close and

she wanted to be there when Souta went middle school and could help him,got his first kiss,she wanted to be there for everything and now it has been fuined because of Naraku!

"Kagome it's not your fault,it's Naraku's fault,not yours." Inuyasha said kneeling down beside her trying to comfort her.

"Yes it is,I should've left earlier or gone faster I could've stopped it." She said with tears streaming down her face.

Inuyasha pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"Kagome don't blame yourself, it's not your fault,you didn't know this would've happened."

"I..I kno-know." She said while stuttering becuase of she was crying. "But if..id I was Kikyo I could've stopped it and I would've saved my family's life, I'm so week and I can't even save myself!"

"That's not true Kagome. I like you just the way you are (a/n:LOL you'll all know where that line is from). You are strong and brave. You were by me when I was sad and saved me when I was a full demon. You've always been by me even when I know it hurts you. If thats not strength then I don't know what is." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"Than-Thank-k yo-you..." She said to him with stutters. She took a deep breath and got up.

"Can we atleast give them a proper reesting place?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded. After they were done burying them and saying a few prayers they went back inside.

"I don't know what to do now. I mean I can't live here on my own." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and said, "You can live with us."

Kagome didn't know what to say

* * *

EEEwww... what is she going to say

You'll probably all know but whatever

I'm sorry if it was too short

Im trying to leave you hanging and I have to go because my mom wants the computer

Well anyways please review!!

3 inuyashaxkagome1994


	3. Decissions

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**It's InuyashaxKagome1994**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever**

**I have like been sleeping a lot**

**And I was planning on doing it when school started**

**So anyways hope you enjoy the story!**

_-Last Time-_

"_You can stay with us." Kagome didn't know what top say…_

_-Now-_

Kagome thought about it and nodded. It was hard for her because this is where she grew up, had lots of friends here, and all her memories were here. She walked upstairs to pack her things. She got out a large suit case and a tote bag for bathroom things and some shoes. She started putting things in her suitcase, such as, jeans, different types of tops, shorts, skirts, cute fitting pajamas, kimono's, and her lingerie.

When she was done she left her school uniform in her room along with some other things and closed the door. She came down stairs wearing dark denim jeans, alight blue tank top with a dark blue jacket over it, and white flip flops. She was carrying her suit case in one hand, the tote bag around her other arm and the jewel shards around her neck. She decided to bring her first aid kit and some food, I mean she couldn't let it go to waste, but hen it was all gone she would have to learn to heal using her spiritual powers and Inuyasha would hunt for them.

When she was done getting the food and first aid kit ready she was her cat Buyo and was surprised to see that he was alright.

She went up to Inuyasha to ask him something; she set her things down by the door and walked up to him.

"Inuyasha, if it's not too much to ask for, could we stop by one of my friends houses?" Kagome asked with plead in her voice.

"Kagome, don't you think that will make it harder to leave?" he asked

"I don't want to see them." She said looking into his eyes, "its just I want them to keep something of mine since I wont be able to bring it with us."

"And this something would be?..." he asked

"Umm…well…it's…" and if on queue there was a loud meow, and then Inuyasha turned around to see the cat on the floor stretched out and then looked at Kagome with a questioning look and she nodded.

'_She has such a big heart; I would have left the cat here.'_ Inuyasha thought

"Yeah but you have to show me the way." He said and she nodded

Kagome walked up to the house with Buyo in her arms. She sat him down and rang the door bell. She got back on Inuyasha and they left. The door opened and out Ayumi walked out to find Buyo on her porch with a note around his neck attached by a ribbon. Ayumi bent down and brought the cat inside and read the note.

It read…

'_Dear Ayumi,_

_There has been an accident and I can't keep Buyo anymore. Could you please look after him for me? Don't worry I'm Fine. Anyways I'm moving and won't be here anymore. Please tell Yuka and Eri I'll miss them and you too._

_Love always,_

_Kagome_

Ayumi put the note down and a tear ran down her cheek.

When Inuyasha and Kagome got back they headed to the well. Inuyasha helped Kagome with the things and then they jumped down the well to begin a new life awaiting the two of them.

**So what did you think?**

**Hate it, Like it, love it, it ok.**

**I know it's not all that good I just had to get out there where Buyo was going to go and if he made it or not.**

**So anyways REVIEW!!**

**Please give me some ideas too!!**

**Thanks!**

**InuyashaxKagome1994**


	4. hidden power?

**Hey you'll its InuyashxKagome1994!!**

**Im sooooooooooo sorry i havent been writing on this story**

**i really am**

**I just love my other story Unforgotten Love**

**If u havent read it,do read it**

**Anywho here is the 4th chappy to 'How Could you?'**

**And again sadly i dont own Inuyasha )**

**But w/e here you'll go!**

* * *

_Last Time_

_'Ayumi put the note down and a tear ran down her cheek._

* * *

Now

Inuyasha and Kagome reached it to the feudual era. Inuyasha helped Kagome out and with her things.

When they both got out Kagome sadly looked down and stared at the well,her eyes were glossy,filled with tears.

Inuyasha took her hand and she looked up at him.

"Come on,I promise I will protect you. I won't let anything happen to you." Inuyasha whispered to her

"Thanks." she whispered back

And they walked back to the village hand in hand.

* * *

When they reached the village they saw Sango sitting with a pissed look on her face and Miroku looking dazed and had a red hand print on the right side of his cheek.

They sighed,should've known.

Shippo and Kirara were playing tag,when Shippo spotted Kagome,he ran over to her and jumped up in her arms.  
Then he noticed that she had been crying.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked looking up at her.

"Hmm..?" She asked

"Why were you crying and why do you smell like you were bleeding?" He asked

"Well um..I.." She couldn't say it,it hurt to hard,better yet know that her family were killed.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled throwing him to the ground

Inuyasha looked at Kagome,and saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"Could I just go to bed? I have had a rough day." She asked everyone

"Yeah it's ok,we aren't going to stop you." Miroku said

Kagome walked inside the hut with Inuyasha behind her,with her stuff.

Inuyasha helped her set up her bed and left her to rest.

When Inuyasha came out,everyone was staring at him with questioning looks.

"What?!" Inuyasha asked

"Well like Shippo said why was she crying?" Sango asked

"Well you see,when I came to Kagome's house she was passed out,her family were dead,she thinks her mother was pocessed by Naraku,because she had a tainted jewel shard. Kagome was devasted." Inuyasha said

Everybody were shocked and felt her pain.

"Oh my god." Sango said

"But how would Naraku be able to go to her side of the well,does that mean that he has gotten stronger?" Miroku asked

"I guess it does." Inuyasha said

"But we can't let him just wonder around on her side,we will have to seal the well." Miroku said

"But do we even have the power for that?" Sango asked

"I dont know we will have to ask Kaede when she gets back." Miroku said

"Well I'm going to go in,And watch over Kagome." Inuyasha said going in the hut

* * *

After he was in everyone began talking

"Miroku,why would Naraku kill her family?" Sango asked

"I dont know Sango,he probably fears Kagome,and needs her power to be weakened,and since her family died,it weaked her powers." Miroku said

"Is Kagome that strong?" Sango asked

"I think so,her aura has gotten stronger,and she has increased in power." Miroku said

"Does that mean she has had this power all her life?" Sango asked

"Maybe so,we will have to ask Kaede though,she will know more." Miroku said

And with that they also went inside to hut to go to bed.

* * *

**HELP!!!**

**I HAVE GONE BRAIN DEAD!**

**I NEED SOEM IDEAS OF WHAT KAEDE WILL SAY **

**HELP!**

**-InuyashaxKagome1994**

**Review plzz!**


	5. Within ones soul

**HEY!!!**

**Sorrys! I'm soo into other stories and finally finished Eclispe by Stephenie Meyer!!**

**YAY!**

**Well here you'll go chpt.5!**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Maybe so,we will have to ask Kaede though,she will know more." Miroku said_

* * *

Now:

When Kagome woke up,she sat up and stretched,she blinked back the tears that were fighting to come and run down her face.

Kagome hugged herself and looked up. Everyone was up and they were cooking,Inuyasha was there near her and looking at her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked away and shivered from the lack of warmth,Inuyasha leaned over and hugged her.

"It will be okay,I will keep you safe." Inuyasha wispered in her ear.

Kagome nodded her head and then stood up.

"So what are we doing for today?" Kagome asked

"Well Kaede is here,we think you have a hidden power Kagome." Miroku said

"Re-Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Aye,child. Yee have gotten stronger,yee's power is leaking through the barrier someone put up,and if we don't do something..well aye can not say,anything could happen." Kaede said.

Inuyasha growled,_'Nothing will happen to Kagome,I won't let is happen.' _he thought.

Kagome held Inuyasha's hand and he calmed.

"Well what do we do?" Sango asked.

"We can not do anything,for yee see,only Kagome can do something." Kaede said looking up at Kagome.

"M-me?.." Kagome asked.

"Aye child,only you,but I will have to help you and I'm pretty sure Miroku knows something about how to get you started." Kaede stated looking over at Miroku.

Miroku looked up and nodded.

"Yes,it is called 'Within ones soul'" Miroku said.

"So will Kagome be in her soul?" Sango asked looking over at Miroku and Kaede.

"Yes." Miroku said.

"But how?" Shippo asked

"We will have to get Kagome to be uncounsious while we do it,and from there Kagome will find out what to do on her own." Miroku said

"We will go over this more after we eat." Kaede said handing everyone some ramen.

Kagome wan't hungry anymore,she was suprised that she,Kagome Higurashi,had a hidden power,that Naraku feared!

* * *

After breakfast everyone was outside sitting in a circle.

Kagome was next to Inuyasha,then Shippo,then Sango with Kirara in her lap,then Miroku,and then Kaede.

"Alright Kagome,Kaede made you this. It will help,when you go into the state of uncounsious. And will bring your power out more." Miroku said handing her a drink.

Kagome took it and chugged it down.

"Alright Kagome when you are within your soul,you will sense your power,but you will have to try to let it out without letting it take over,most likely the barrier will be there,and you can't purify or else you will die because that will kill the barrier and then the barrier will take over you and kill you. You will have to forge the barrier together with your power,i do not know what will happen to your powers or appearance,but I do know for sure that you will not die." Miroku said

Kagome nodded in understandment.

"Alright Kagome,take your jewel shards in your hands and pray,yee will fall into uncounsious and that will bring yee within your sould,now Kagome when yee do this yee will have to bring yee power out. Do yee understand?" Kaede asked

Kagome nodded and took her necklace off from around her neck and opened the bottle and placed the shards in her hands.

"Wait no! Kagome no! What if this doesn't work out?!" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha it's alright,just believe in me okay? I'm going to need all the hope I can get." Kagome said

Inuyasha nodded,"Okay." he sighed

She took a deep breath and prayed and let her power that she had come out.

She prayed that this would work,that her life would get better,and most of all that she could spend the rest of her life happy with Inuyasha if this all worked out.

Al of a sudden Kagome fell into Inuyasha's lap,she was uncounsious.

"She did it." Sango said

"Aye." Kaede said

"Now Kagome is within her soul." Miroku said

Inuyasha held her in his lap.

_'I believe in you Kagome.' _he thought

* * *

Kagome woke up in nothing but darkness.

She got up and looked around.

_'i made it,I did it.' _she thought

_'Okay now what,where is this hidden power?'_ she thought

Then a bright light appeared that made Kagome squint.

_'Is that the power?'_ she thought

There was a huge ball of white light.

_'Okay..'_ she thought and walked towards it.

_'Now wheres th-_' Kagome smacked into the barrier

"AHH!" she yelled

"Oww.. that hurt." Kagome said rubbing her head.

_'Well I found it'_ she thought

_'This will be easy'_

And as soon as she thought that demons were coming out from the barrier.

_'W-what?! HOW?!' _

_**'Now try to get through us Kagome.'**_ One of the demons said.

The demons came around her and she started backing up.

_'Oh no. I'm suppose to kill them but with what?!'_ she thought

* * *

**Muwahahaha!!!!**

**Sorry this is a little too short**

**But whatever!**

**If you don't review I WON'T update!!!**

**-InuyashaxKagome1994**


	6. The battle begins

I have no excuse for why I haven't been updating except laziness!! But last Monday I got my tonsils removed and dang, I hadn't expected so much pain, I mean I was like I'm going to school no matter what, but of coarse didn't. So now I am dreading going back to school and being loaded with work. I already have some work my English teacher emailed me, and I missed probably four tests. But anyways I was looking back at my earlier chapters and gosh I rushed it, I am SOO sorry, I had no idea it was that rushed. It's just that I have a friend who does chapters each day and I'm trying to do it like her, but you know can't and end up rushing, I will try slowing down.

Well on to the story and I don't own Inuyasha, that belongs to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi.

Enjoy!

-inuyashaxkagome1994

* * *

_Last Time:_

_The demons came around her and she started backing up._

_'Oh no. I'm suppose to kill them but with what?!' she thought

* * *

_

Now:

_'What do I do? No I am not going to be helpless.'_ Kagome thought. She closed her eyes and focused on her energy, when she opened her eyes there was a bright light coming up next to her, when it died down there was a bow and a thing of arrows. _'Hah what do you know it worked.'_ She thought picking up the bow and arrows, _'Okay I'm ready'_ she thought.

The demons growled and ran towards her, she drew an arrow back and shot it, that alone killed about ten demons,_'Whoa,I guess since I'm near my full power, it's stronger.'_ Kagome thought.

While she was shooting, she was also looking for something, something that showed that was where her true power was and she would have to break the seal. She then was down to a five more demons left to purify and had only one arrow left, she drew it back and let her power flow into it, she let it go and it burst with power, the pink aura surrounded it and it hit a demon and then it burst and killed the others.

_'I-I did it, wow that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.'_ Kagome thought, she walking and looking for a light of power, she then found it, and started running towards it, when she got closer she saw it, it was a bright pink light, and she could feel the strong power of it and couldn't believe that was her true power,_' I must be really strong.'_ she thought.

When she got about five feet away from it a huge claw knocked her away from it, she groaned in pain and her right shoulder was bleeding. She got up to look what hit her and saw a huge dog demon in its true form.

**"Foolish girl did you really think it was that easy to gain your full power, if we let you have all your power back, I'm sure Naraku wouldn't like that."** The strange dog demon growled out.

"D-did you say Naraku? But how?" Kagome stuttered holding her shoulder.

**"It was very foolish of you to let your guard down like that night; it was easy enough for him to let us in." **He growled

"What, when?" she said

**"Hah you should know by now, it was when you were out for a couple weeks."** he said

Kagome thought back five weeks ago and remembered when Naraku had hit her hard with a strange aura attached to one of his tentacles.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Naraku had appeared and was planning on getting Kagome's jewel shards, and of course like always killing them all. Well that's what they thought, but he had different intentions._

_"WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha yelled slamming his tsarina into the ground and streams of light blasting from the powerful sword and hitting Naraku._

_Naraku only chuckled when it diminished, he had a barrier up._

_"You coward!!" Inuyasha yelled holding his sword up._

_"Kagura." Naraku said and with that Kagura came out flying on her huge feather with her fan in her right hand._

_She nodded and threw her fan around," DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" _

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. He jumped over to her and grabbed her and jumped up into the tree away from the high wind tornado._

_"Miroku! Shippo get on!" Sango yelled and they hopped on Kirara and then flew over to the other side._

_Once the winds died down Naraku shot a positions miasma at them and Miroku put up a barrier._

_Inuyasha went to grab Kagome but he saw that she wasn't next to him. He looked around viciously._

_"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried_

_He then heard laughter and he growled,"Bastard where is she?!" he yelled._

_"You are a foolish half-breed." Naraku said, "Never let your guard down."_

_Once Inuyasha could see over the miasma he saw that Kagura had Kagome and had her arms behind her back with her fan against her neck._

_"Inuyasha!" She yelled and tried to get out of her grasp but was pulled roughly back._

_"Kagome!!" she heard Sango and Miroku call._

_"Kagome!!!!" Inuyasha called," Let her go you bastard!"_

_"And what would be the fun of that?" Naraku asked _

_"What?!" Inuyasha growled "Damnit! Just let her go!" Inuyasha ran towards Naraku with his sword over his head._

_"You let it go and Kagome will die!" Kagura yelled_

_Inuyasha stopped immediately and growled,"Damn you Naraku. Damn you to Hell!" _

_Naraku chuckled and then turned to Kagome, she gulped. Naraku let a tentacle go lose quicker than they could see but Kagura got out just in time and it hit Kagome square in the stomach and she screamed in pain and fell to her knees holding her gut in pain, blood flowed to the ground and she fell over in her blood._

_"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled and ran over to her," You bastard! Damn you!"_

_Naraku chuckled and he and Kagura began to fly in the sky when Miroku ran out._

_"Oh no you don't!" He yelled and unwrapped his windtunnel,"Windtunnel"_

_"Foolish human" Naraku said and let his poisonous insects come flowing._

_"Miroku close it up." Sango yelled from behind, Miroku quickly closed his wind tunnel up._

_Naraku chuckled and he and Kagura flew off._

_Inuyasha held Kagome to his chest and growled 'Damnit, I'm sorry Kagome.'_

_He stood up with Kagome in his arms and turned away heading for the village with the others following behind._

_-End Flashback-

* * *

_

"So that was just to put up this seal, to just seal my powers away." Kagome said now realizing it

**"Ahh...so now you get it Kagome. My apologies I am Kane and as you have realized I am a dog demon and also here to rid of your existence"** he growled.

* * *

Inuyasha gasped when he saw blood seeping through her cloths coming from her right shoulder. "What, why is she bleeding?!" he demanded.

"Hm...the battle has begun Inuyasha. The battle within." Kaede said

"What, but, damnit!" Inuyasha yelled slamming his fist into the floor growling, _'All I can do is just sit here and watch Kagome, and I feel so helpless.' _Inuyasha thought growling, _'Please Kagome make it out safe.' _

Inuyasha reached over to pick her up from the futon and held her against his chest, the others left knowing Inuyasha wanted to be left alone with her.

Inuyasha bent down to her ear and whispered," I believe in you Kagome, but please just make it out safe."

"In-In..nuyasha." Kagome mumbled

He gasped,"Miroku!" he called

Miroku ran in to see what the problem was," What happened, did she get hurt?"

"No, but I heard her say my name, I thought you said she was unconscious." he said

Miroku sighed and sat down next to him,"Inuyasha, did you ever say anything to her?" he asked

"Yes, I whispered it in her ear, but I wasn't expecting a reply from her." he said

"Well you must have gotten through to her somehow and she must have also sensed your presence." he said calmly

"So she can here us?" he asked

"Most likely, just you." he said and with that left, Inuyasha stared out in space and was wondering why just him.

"If you think you can kill me, then you have another thing coming." Kagome said, then thinking Inuyasha was rubbing off on her,_'I know I heard Inuyasha, he's with me, I can do this.'_

The demon chuckled at her confidence and then began running towards her.

* * *

Yes I am evil, but you better review or you aren't getting anything!

And plus right now I feel very sick; well I hope you liked it.

REVIEW!


	7. Suprise Suprise

Hey everybody thanks for reviewing! I love this story have some faith in it. Anyhow I will get to it.

InuyashaxKagome1994

_Last time:_

_"If you think you can kill me, then you have another thing coming." Kagome said, and then thinking Inuyasha was rubbing off on her,' I know I heard Inuyasha, he's with me, and I can do this.'_

_The demon chuckled at her confidence and then began running towards her._

Now:

Kagome dodged his blow. She went to reach for an arrow she realized that she had no more. She used them all on the others.

**"Hah whets the matter? Out of arrows?"** Kane chuckled, **"And here I am just getting started."** he said running up to her.

Kagome turned to dodge his blow but he threw her across the floor, she slid to a stop, kneeling to get up holding her shoulder. Now her stomach was bleeding and she was losing to much blood, she had to finish this demon off and fast, but she had to figure out a way how.

The blood seeped through her bandaged wounds and Inuyasha held her hand tighter pissed that he couldn't help her. Sango removed the bloody bandages and used the herbs Kaede had gotten then bandaged them up again.

They were all worried. They didn't know what was going on and they couldn't help her.

Shippo sat beside Inuyasha looking at her with worried eyes. With Miroku sitting next to Sango and Kaede getting more herbs.

Kagome tried to get more arrows but it never worked for some reason, she was guessing that she could only do it once and that was it. She looked around and then remembered her power and was hoping that would do something. She started running towards with Kane on her heels, she didn't know how, but she was going faster. Then she saw Kane about to pounce on her, she cringed ready for the hit but then she heard a big thump and opened her eyes to see him on the floor groaning. She saw that she had created a barrier without even noticing. She guessed that since she was about a couple feet away from her true power it helped her. She smiled and ran faster and Kane chased after her, she wasn't scared anymore, she was confident that she would get it, she knew she would, when she made it she had to shield her eyes from how bright the light was, and she felt the strong aura imitating off of it, she reached her hand out and then felt a rush of energy flow through her and then it went black.

Inuyasha was still holding her hand when he heard a groan coming from her and gasped, he leaned in and saw her squeeze her eyes and toss her head a little. She fluttered her eyes open to find bright gold orbs staring at her. She looked around to see everyone staring at her and smiled. She sat up with Inuyasha help and then threw her arms around him silently crying. He was surprised at first and then smiled and wrapped his arms around her. The others left leaving them alone for a while. When they pulled away Kagome looked up at his with tears in her eyes.

"In-inuyasha is it really you?" Kagome asked not believing her eyes.

"Yeah it is." he nodded.

"I was so scared; I thought I wouldn't be able to do it. You believed in me. I'm so glad." she said

"Me too Kagome. Me too." he said hugging her again.

During dinner Kagome had told everyone about her adventure within her soul. Everyone was amazed.

"Amazing, Kagome you really fought off all those demons?" Sango asked

Kagome nodded with a blush.

Inuyasha was amazed that she did that too, I mean he knew she was strong but not that strong.

"Umm...did anything happen when I was out?" she asked changing the subject.

"No actually, and nothing near the well either." Miroku said

"Well we are going to have to seal it." she said

"Yes, but how?" Sango asked

"I think only you can do it Kagome." Miroku said," I mean you just got all your power and you are most likely the only one able to seal it."

"But I don't know how." she said

"Don't worry child, Miroku and I will help train you." Kaede said

Kagome nodded and then yawned.

"I'm tired, I'm going to head off to bed." she said

"Yes, I am too." Sango said and the others agreed.

That night Inuyasha shot his eyes open to feel a different aura and scent. It felt and smelt just like Kagome but different. He looked around to see nobody else there except them and then walked over to Kagome. Her head was under the covers and he could hear her content breathing. Then she moved and groaned, and then sat up to Inuyasha's surprised gaze.

"Inuyasha what's the matter?" she asked

"Ka-Kagome look at yourself." he said pointing at her.

Then the others started waking up and when they also saw Kagome they gasped.

"You guys this isn't funny, whats wrong?" she asked.

Sango handed her, her mirror and she looked in it.

When she looked she gasped at what she saw, she saw a girl, that she knew was her but was different, she had long dark shiny raven hair, two black bog ears on op of her head, and her eyes were a blue green, looking more light because of the fire. Kagome dropped the mirror.

"Wh-whats going on?!" She asked.

Yep I made a cliffy, and you'll probably weren't expecting that. Well review or no more!!

InuyashaxKagome1994


	8. IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION!!**

**I am putting this story on hold for a while. I need to finish Unforgotten Love. I am sorry to do this, but two stories are too much for me, unfortunately, I get confused when I do it. And what's funny is that I am a huge multitasker :P. Oh and plus I sorda went brain dead for this story. So if you have any ideas tell me. I already know what to do for why Kagome is a half demon now. But anything after you would like to see.**

**Plzz tell me.**

**I love all my reviewers :D**

**-inuyashaxkagome1994**


End file.
